deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganta Igarashi vs Katara
Ganta Igarashi vs Katara is an upcoming edition of Nickstar777's Death Battles. It pits the protagonist of Deadman Wonderland, Ganta Igarashi, against the secondary protagonist of Avatar: The Last Airbender, Katara. Description Blood vs Water! 2 Masters able to control them, but which one is superior? Interlude Boomstick: What would you do if you could control liquid? Wiz: In all honesty, I don't know, Boomstick. Boomstick: Well, these 2 do. Wiz: Ganta Igarashi, the Deadman known as Woodpecker Boomstick: And Katara, the waterbender. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to determine who would win a Death Battle. Ganta Boomstick: Anime and tragic backstories go together like me and a shotgun. Wiz: You're right about Anime and tragic backstories, the most common being saw a loved one die, but that's nothing compared to Ganta Igarashi. GANTA IGARASHI *'Birthday: July 9th' *'Aliases:' **'Woodpecker' **'N 5580' **'Maruta' Boomstick: This puny little kid is infamous for something very deadly... Wiz: While sitting in his classroom, getting ready for a field trip to a theme park, Ganta saw a man dressed in red floating outside the window... Boomstick: What happened next? Well, the Red Man burst in, killed all the students, except Ganta, decapitated Ganta's best friend and stabbed some sort of ruby into Ganta's chest. Wiz: Being the only survivor, Ganta was framed for the murder and found guilty and was put on death row. Boomstick: Yeah, and we're not talking about your typical electric chair or lethal injection. We mean he was forced to work at a theme park called Deadman Wonderland, which doubled as a prison. Also, in case you're wondering, the guy who framed him WAS HIS FREAKING ATTORNEY! I've always said you can never trust a lawyer. Wiz: It was in Deadman Wondeland that Ganta met Shiro, a girl who he apparently knew from his childhood. In addition, Ganta discovered that a poison was continuously being injected into his blood and would kill him if he didn't take the antidote every 3 days. Boomstick: So Ganta had to go through various death traps to earn enough money to buy more antidote. Luckily, Shiro was there to help. Wiz: Some time after, Ganta was discovered to be a Deadman. Deadmen are people who are infected by the nameless worm, allowing them to do extraordinary things with their blood, these abilities are known as the 'Branch Of Sin'. POWERS AND ABILITIES *'Branch Of Sin' **'Ganta Gun' **'Supersonic Ganta Gun' **'Ganbare Gun' Wiz: Different Deadmen can use their Branches of Sin differently, whether it's turning them into armblades, forming them into body armour or even if it's makign a shield. Boomstick: And what's Ganta's Branch of Sin? Wiz: Ganta's Branch of Sin is dubbed 'The Ganta Gun'. Ganta is able to fire projectiles like a gun at his foes. Ganta typically uses one hand for his Branch of Sin, but by using both his hands, Ganta can form his bullets faster and more powerful. Boomstick: Ganta's blood bullets can also ricochet and change shape in mid air. Wiz: Then there's the improved version... Boomstick: The Supersonic Ganta Gun. Wiz: With the Supersonic Ganta Gun, Ganta can make his blood bullets smaller and slimmer, making them faster and allowing them to break through nearly anything. Boomstick: And that's not even his final weapon Katara Polls Who are you rooting for? Ganta Igarashi Katara Who do you think will win? Ganta Igarashi Katara Pre-Fight Fight Results Next Time Category:'Cartoons vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Nickstar777 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles